


Omega

by KatiaRai



Category: marked men, teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-22
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-27 08:34:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/976688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatiaRai/pseuds/KatiaRai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a year since Derek left Beacon Hills and moved to Denver. Now he's a tattoo artist at The Marked, owned by the local druid and an old family friend, Phil. For the most part life has settled into a simple routine: wake up, go to work, and try not to break the uneasy truce that has been brokered with the local pack. Yet, the truce might not hold much longer when Phil senses a new power in the city and all eyes are turn on him. With the possibility of a new threat, Colin is now more determined than ever to force him into the pack. When he begins to threaten Derek's new roommate, Jess, Derek knows time for sitting on the sidelines may be over.</p><p>Jess just wanted an apartment that had hot water, a roof, and didn't contain certain cheating ex-boyfriends. Honestly, as long as her roommate wasn't the next Craigslist killer, she'd managed. She always had before. But that was before she became roommates with the gorgeous Derek Hale and strange things started happening. Suddenly finishing her art degree and moving on with her life seemed to be a bit more complicated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Roommates

**Chapter 1: New Roommates**  

**JESS**

 

My car coughed and sputtered as I pulled up to the converted warehouse. I shook my red bangs out of my eyes and looked up at the building. On the outside it was covered with a think layer of dirt and in places I could see rust peeking out. The inside I was praying was better. The ad had said recently renovated, but looking at the outside I was hoping that wasn’t craigslist-speak for “Congrats! We patched the roof leak and most obvious rat holes.”

            To be fair, as long as it was heated, leak free, and had running water it would be an improvement. Subaru Outbacks were not made to be lived in and after a month I was at my wits end. But after walking in on my boyfriend doing the horizontal tango with not one but two women, I had packed up fast. My knuckles turned white from my grip on the steering wheel as the image of his bare ass flashed before my eyes.

Part of me was impressed that I remembered even that much of that night considering the amount of whiskey I had consumed right after that. Even better though was that I remembered the satisfying crunch of his nose when it connected with my knuckles. I’m normally a non-violent person but every girl has her breaking point. Mine was apparently twins.

            So here I was with two suitcases, two cardboard boxes, a skillet, and a bike tied to the roof rack, praying this Derek Hale wasn’t a serial killer. He’d had a nice voice on the phone. That counted for something, right?

            “Alright Jess, you got this.” I took a deep breath, exhaled and got out of my car.

            Buzzing 4A’s intercom a deep voice answered. “Hello?”

            “Hi, Derek? It’s Jess.”

            There was no answer for a moment and I started to get nervous. “I responded to your Craigslist ad about the room to rent. We spoke yesterday.”

            “Right. Come on up.” Under my hand the door vibrated and unlocked. Quickly I propped it open and went to get my first suitcase.

 

 

            When I reached 4A I was trying to give myself a pep talk about how living in a fourth floor walk up was a great way to get in shape, seeing as I definitely did not have the money for a gym membership these days. Hell, I barely had money for rent and food. Huffing a little more than I would like, I set my suitcase down and reached out to the door. Before I even knocked it slid open, revealing a man a bit taller than me. Suddenly I didn’t mind that I was huffing from the walk up because it hid my gasp. The man had that rugged sex appeal that typically needed Photoshop and filters for. His hair was jet black and his eyes were a brilliant blue, and those cheekbones would have made my sculpting teaching weep with joy. Oh lord, he did not just have a nice voice.

            “Hey, nice to meet you in person,” I said brightly, sticking out my hand. He ignored it. Great, another pretty boy asshole. No boinking the roommate for rebound sex then. This was probably a good thing.

            He just jerked his head towards the living room and let me follow him into the room, dragging my suitcase behind me. Looking about I sat my suitcase down in shock. The ad hadn’t lied; the place was definitely renovated. Before me stretched a large open living room with wooden floors. The kitchen was on the left and part of the same room, only separated by a granite island. I felt like I’d stepped into a photo spread from a décor magazine, early afternoon light was streaming in through the wall of large windows directly across from me. They stretched from the floor to the ceiling. The furniture was sparse but solid.

            “This place is amazing,” I said. How the heck was rent so cheap?

            “Thanks,” he nodded to the hallway on the right. “Your room is down there along with the bathroom. It used to be my sister’s but she moved out earlier this year. She probably left some of her shampoo and what not. You’re welcomed to them.”

            Was it that obvious I hadn’t had an honest shower in days? “Uh, great.”

            He looked at me for a moment. And I was suddenly confused; his eyes were now a tawny brown. Hadn’t they been blue? I must have stared a bit too long because his jaw clenched and he moved forward leading me down the hall. The room he led me to was fairly small, empty of furniture, but one wall was again all windows. There was so much natural lighting in here that I was simply itching to set up my easel, which was down in my yet to be unpacked car.

            “Is that all you have?” Derek asked, eyebrows bunched.

            I shook my head. “No, there are two boxes in my car.”

            “No, furniture?”

            “Nope, but I have a sleeping bag.” I pasted on a bright smile. That had all belonged to Sam.

            “You’re welcomed to use the couch.” Derek shoved his hands into his pockets and rocked back on his heels.

I simply nodded and brushed by him to get the rest of my stuff. I was hoping he’d offer to help with the rest of my stuff but when I turned to look he was staring at his feet, rubbing the back of his neck. Please, oh please, let me not have just become roommates with the next Craigslist killer.

 

 

**DEREK**

 

When Jess walked back down the stairs I strode to the front door to make sure I hadn’t left an indent in it. To say that I was a little startled to find the girl whom I had had tried to pick up at the Goal Line appear on my doorstep was a little unexpected would be an understatement. I didn’t like surprises and this was a large one. “Keep it together Hale,” I growled at myself. With a tired exhale I rubbed my hand along my beard.

That night I had been at the bar with the rest of the boys from the tattoo parlor I’d started working at when I had moved to Denver last year. Uncle Phil as he was affectionately known by all of us, had been an old friend of my mother’s and had hooked me up with a job at his shop The Marked. Spending each day surrounded by the buzz of needles and loud music, was the closest thing to heaven I’d found since my family had died. And after a year I’d stopped looking over my shoulder and started to enjoy myself.

Jess had stormed into the bar that night. Painted on black jeans, laced motorcycle boots, long wavy hair that fell down her back, all toped off with eyes daring anyone to approach. I hadn’t been able to look away. I had watched her stalk up to the bar order two shots of whiskey and a bag of ice. When she’d had thrown back the shots and shoved her hand under the ice I was completely intrigued.

I watched her steadily continue to drink through a good portion of the bottle of whiskey. In fact I had been so distracted that I’d barely even finished my own beer. When she switched to water I got up from our table and wandered over.

“Bad night?”

She hadn’t even turn to look at me; instead she stared at me in the mirror behind the bar. “You could say that.”

“I’ve had a few of those recently myself. How about I buy you a drink?”

That was when she turned to me, smoked honey eyes flashing. “Stop.”

The command caused me to physically jerk back. “What?”

She raised a perfect eyebrow. “What part of me sitting at a bar alone, ignoring everyone but the bartender implies I’m at all interested? Or is your tactic to pounce on the girl in the bar that’s throwing them back the quickest? Cull the weakest from the herd.”

My mouth opened, then closed. She had a point, I had been hunting her and hadn’t even realized it. “Sorry.” Putting my hands up in a show of surrender I gave her a small smile, and slipped off the bar stool, not turning my back to her until she looked away.

            The guys were grinning at me as I walked back to the table. I could feel my anger building slowly for looking like a fool, but I took a deep breath, that wasn’t who I was any more. I didn’t need to prove anything to these guys. Instead I had accepted their ribbing and allowed them to buy me pity shots.

            I’m not sure how they would react when I came into the shop today able to claim that she had moved in with me. Hell, I didn’t even know how to react.

            “Fuck, how do I always end up in these sort of situations?” I muttered out loud. Walking into the kitchen I poured myself a cup of the now cold coffee and zapped it in the microwave. On a second thought I poured it back in the pot and went down to help her with her boxes.

 

 

**JESS**

 

I was half way up the stairs with my second suitcase when Derek met me. My quads were starting to feel it and let’s just say my upper body strength was none existent. I still wasn’t sure how I was going to manage the boxes, but my desire to ask for help was negligible. However someone up above must have wanted me to retain a bare minimum level of my pride because Derek offered.

“That would be great,” I said, shifting the suitcase slightly to get a better grip on the handle. “My car is the right out front, if you meet me down there I’ll help you with the box.”

“I can get it, don’t worry about it.” Derek shrugged. “Is your car unlocked?”

“No,” I dug my keys out of my pocket with my free hand. “But here you go. Seriously though, just wait and I’ll help. They’re heavier than they look.”

He smiled, and it was one of those smiles you see on a boy and you just know he’s going to cause trouble. Honestly it was closer to a smirk. Either way, maybe not now, but at some point, trouble would come. “I’m stronger than I look.”

I sighed. “Whatever macho man, it’s your back.” He just laughed a little and continued down the stairs two at a time and I resumed my trudge up the stairs.

By the time I was heading back out the door, he was already on the landing with the first box. I felt my eyes widen as he strode past me. I don’t think that he had even broken a sweat. He caught my eye and I just gave a slow clap. I’m a big girl, I can admit when I’m wrong. “How about I leave the second box for you as well and I’ll just get my skillet and bike from the car.”

“Sounds good,” came his voice from my bedroom. “I’ll be back down in a second with your keys.”

I scampered down the flights smiling a little. I wondered what else Derek was good at. Hell, if he could hang a picture, this roommate deal might not be so bad after all. Sam had been useless around the house. A light bulb went out, the room would stay dark until I had a free afternoon and could change it myself. Toilet clogged, ‘Help, Jess!’ Because yes, dealing with his shit was exactly what I wanted to do. Sleeping in my car for the last month had meant a lot of down time with little distraction. I had gotten to reflect on all sorts of things about our relationship. My stunning conclusion, Sam was damn lucky that I had to work insane hours to earn enough for rent and my classes, otherwise I have no idea how I would have stayed so damn oblivious to how much of a waste of space he was for three years.

I’m not bitter. Really, I’m not.

Leaning against my car, I picked at my nails. Maybe this whole breakup was a good thing. I had been in serious relationships my whole dating career. Going from one serious boyfriend to another. Ok so I could count them on a single hand, but still they had been long monogamous relationships. I was 24 for god sake; maybe this was my chance to enjoy myself a little.

I looked up as Derek came out of the building and tossed me my keys again. I watched as he lifted my last box, his biceps flexed and he gave a little cave man like grunt. Oh the things I have been missing.

 _Alright Jess, this plan is all fine and dandy but were setting one rule, one unbreakable rule now. Take a good look at that lovely little butt._ Fine, _we can call it sexy. But that’s the last time you’re going to think that because honey, he’s off limits. Like way off limits. We do not have the funds, nor the patience, to find another apartment because of a boy._  

I took a moment spinning the skillet in my hand and admired Derek’s well-fitted jeans. Then with a deep sigh I shoved all that admiration into a tight little box, locked my car and headed back up the stairs. Only to realize he was once again taking the stairs two at the time. What the fuck, how did I get on his work out plan? Was this cross fit or something?

 

 

After hanging up all my clothes, I decided I needed a break and a shower. Grabbing my toiletries, I ventured into my new bathroom. It was sparse, but functional. The sink was a heavy set table with a hammered brass bowl and faucet. The bathtub was the same mix of modern and old school. I wondered how much of this had been the landlord’s design and how much of it had been Derek’s or his sister’s. Either way, that person had good tastes.

The shower warmed quickly as I tested it before stepping in. I sighed a little as the water pounded me, rinsing way a weeks of grime and anger. For the first time today I felt like my feet were under me again, wobbly but holding. Bracing against the wall, I watched as the suds washed down the drain. They took with them some of the betrayal, and sadness. Oh, it was still with me, but it wasn’t pressing against the back of my eyes, and tripping my tongue in its need to get out.

It was a relief.

Toweling off my hair I gathered it in a messy knot and pulled on a pair of faded, ripped skinny jeans and a large cable knit sweater. Quietly I padded towards the kitchen area not sure what I would find. I hadn’t heard from Derek since he’d dropped the last box off in my room, and honestly I wasn’t sure if he was still in the apartment.

If I hadn’t already been in love with the apartment the kitchen would have sealed the deal. The large island that separated it from the living room was wide, almost as big as a farm table but at waist height. The steel oven and stove looked brand new and the sink and fridge were huge. Fuck, I didn’t care if Derek was the worst roommate on Earth; I was never giving up this place. Digging around in the cabinets I found a cup and filled it with water and turned to observe the rest of the room. I spotted Derek’s broad shoulders hunched over what appeared to be a drafting table tucked neatly in the far corner next to the window. His head with his spiky black hair was silently nodding along to the beat of whatever song was piping through his silver headphones.

Careful not to disturb him, I walked over. Sure, firm lines formed with each stroke of his pen building an intricate Celtic design. The large knot was made of several smaller ones, and I could spot a stag’s head peeking out from between the strands of the design with wolves spiraling behind it.

“It’s a hunt,” I whispered.

Derek spun in his seat, jerking his headphones off. I quickly backpedalled. For a moment I thought his eyes were blue again but when I checked they were still a tawny brown.

“Sorry.” I gave him a lopsided grin. “That’s a gorgeous design. What’s it for?”

Now that I wasn’t trying to be quiet I stood directly next to the table. Derek scooted over a bit to make room. Closer I could appreciate the subtle two-tone shading that added a depth to it.

“It’s a tattoo.”

“Wow, it’s huge, who’s it for?” I wanted to run my finger along the flow of the lines but I was afraid to smudge it.

He shrugged. “No one, it’s just a personal project I’ve been working on.”  He shifted the paper to the side revealing a foot long cross. “Designing Celtic crosses only takes so much time.”

“You’re a tattoo artist?” I asked surprised. Looking at him I couldn’t see a single one showing.

“At The Marked, yeah.”

“Oh, they do some cool stuff.”

“You’ve been?”

“No, but one of the girls that goes to the hair salon I work at has several from there. Her boyfriend did them, I guess. I don’t know if that’s guts or stupidity.”

            Derek stretched out his legs and leaned back in his chair, arms crossed. I realized that it probably sounded like I was against getting ink. That was so far from the truth. I desperately wanted a tattoo, but I had yet to find something that really spoke to me.

            Finally, I just said, “It’s just, people are temporary, tattoos are forever.”

 

 

**DEREK**

 

My two o’clock appointment was going smoothly. I’d lost count of the number of crosses I’d done, but at this point they were as nearly easy as Celtic trinities. Which for once was a bad thing. It meant that there was nothing to distract me from what Jess had said. _People are temporary, tattoos are forever._

            I had only one tattoo, a large back piece that was a triskelion, my family’s symbol. At the age 17 it had been a way to thumb my nose at my mom, while bragging about where I’d come from. Then there had been the fire, and the tattoo was just a permanent reminder of what was gone.

            The frat boy shifted as I went over his shoulder blade. I stopped.

            “If you don’t hold still you’re going to have a seaweed monster on your back, which I’m sure will just thrill the ladies.”

            “It hurts.”

            “It’s a tattoo, it’s supposed to.”

            “Whatever happened to customer service?” the kid said and shifted again.

            My temper flared. “I figured you were paying me for good quality. If you just want someone to be nice to you, I can call your mother for you.”

            At that the kid sullenly shut up.

            “Good, now stay put.”

           

 

            Phil leaned into my area as I was wiping down the bench. “Cora tells me your personality is as stellar as ever.”

            I looked up but didn’t pause from cleaning. Phil was a large man. Burly in the way that aging boxers were: ghost of their younger form still there just under the surface.  And with the exception of his baldhead, nearly every piece of exposed skin was covered in ink. At a glance the man was someone you would hate to meet outside a dimly lit ally, but then he would laugh and you would see the man that practically ran a halfway house for broken boys. I was no exception. Every one of us at The Marked had a less than stellar history, but here was sanctuary and sanity.

            “Good thing you don’t hire any of us for our charm,” I replied.

            At this he chuckled. “Pleasant customer service to assholes? It would ruin the shop’s rep.”

            “So what’s up?”

            “Follow me into the back.” He turned and I paced behind him, letting him open the door to his office first. Phil’s office was a juxtaposition of a paper bombed desk and obsessively neat metal cases. All of his shelves were stacked with inking supplies, but if you dug into them you would come across herbs, and not the kind you could get at a dispenser.

            “I take it I have an after hours appointment tonight.” I said as I slid onto the oversized leather chair across from his desk.

            “One of Colin’s betas.”

            “Great.” I rolled my eyes. “Colin knows about it?”

            Phil nodded. “I made my displeasure clear after the last incident.”

            “You mean me getting my ass kicked eight ways to Sunday because he’s paranoid that I’m going to steal his pack. Despite the fact I’m not a fucking alpha any more.”

            “Well you did refuse to join his pack. And you used to be the alpha back in Beacon.“ Phil watched me carefully. Was this some sort of test? He knew all this shit. Hell, he had brokered the deal as their druid.

            “Phil, what’s going on?” I stared at him, but he said nothing, just continuing to hold my gaze. I could feel my nails start to turning into claws as I fought not to respond to the implied challenge. My eyes changed next and I could feel my control slipping.

            Finally, he blinked and leaned back.  “Interesting. Still blue.”

            “Interesting. What’s fucking interesting?” I forced my claws to turn back to fingernails.

            “There’s a new power in the city.”

            “And you thought it was me.”

            “Well, you’re the only unclaimed wolf in the city.”

            “Beta, Phil. Beta.”

            He nodded. “I know. I just had to be sure. You have to admit with your heritage, and what you’ve seen it wouldn’t be too crazy.”

            I glared at him. My mother had been the special one, but I was an ordinary werewolf. And there was nothing that was going to change that. Besides her uniqueness had done nothing to save her from the hunters.

“Yeah, well if you want special, go find Scott.” I regretted it the moment I spoke. Sighing in defeat I rubbed my temples. “Sorry, Phil.”

            “Derek are you ok?” I could hear his concern, but now everything was so mixed up inside I couldn’t tell if it was for the pack or me. I took a deep breath and slipped the leash back on. Calm, in control, that’s what he needed to see.

“Yeah, yeah.” I waved him off.  “I just got a new roommate is all. It’s a bit of an adjustment.”

“A roommate? Why?”

“The place was too empty with my sister gone.”

“Is he the new wolf?”

“Calm down, she’s human. And oblivious to our world as far as I can tell.”

“Do you think that’s wise?”

“I think I don’t care. Besides I leave town every full moon, she’s not exactly at risk.”

Phil studied me again. Looking for what I don’t know, but I didn’t care. I was sick of living alone. It was like just after the fire. Plus, Jess smelled really good.

_She smells good? God, Hale, you’re starting to sound like Scott._

Phil shrugged. “Ryan will be by at 9. I’ll leave the blow torch and welding gun out.”

“What design?”

“Celtic trinity.”

“Fucking hell man.”

“I know.” Phil and I were still laughing as we went back into the shop. “By the way,” he said turning to me, “you should bring her by the shop.”

I nodded. It sounded like a request, but I recognized the command underneath. In the end, it was Phil’s job to advise and in some ways protect the pack. Jess, a norm living with a werewolf, was a potential problem.

“Who’s Derek to bring by?” asked the punk rock Tinkerbell manning the front. Her two-colored eyes alight with the possibility of gossip and mischief.

“My new roommate,” I said.

“But he said ‘her.’” Absently she twirled a pen between her fingers.

“She’s just a random woman from Craigslist. I’ve never even met her before today.” My pulse spiked at the half lie and Cora cocked her head.

“Interesting.”

“Stop looking for trouble, Cora.”

Her mouth formed a perfect pout. “Both of my old roommates have shacked up, I’m _bored._ And this, this smells like possibility.”

My glare did nothing to deter her. So I just checked my schedule and ignored her cackling as I went to prep. Phil continued to egg her on.

Each of us at the shop had a specialty on top of the standard fare. Rule loved huge pieces that relied on line detail, Rowdy was an artist that decided to use ink instead of oils, and Nash work was heavily influenced by street art. My specialty was Celtic.

Phil had known my family for years. Even though he hadn’t been attached as our druid, he’d visited us often while I was growing up. The last time had been when I was in high school. In hopes of impressing him I had shown him my sketchbook. Something I hadn’t even shown anyone ever. I had sat nervously watching him as he turned each page only after carefully studying it. When he’d finished going through it all he’d sat back drumming his fingers.

“This is good, Derek.”

“Thank you, sir.”

“Are you interested in being a tattoo artist?” He’d asked as he handed me back my sketchbook.

“More than anything, sir, but you know my mom. She’d never let me do something  like that, much lest leave California.”

“Derek, you know I respect your mother and your pack, but one day you’re going to have to decide if you want to only live your life by other people’s standards, or do what makes you happy.”

“But she’s my mom and my alpha.”

“And she loves you Derek, that’s what makes her such a good alpha. She truly wants what’s best for each of you. But it’s up to you to decide what that is. Tell you what, if you ever find yourself in Denver, I’ll apprentice you in my shop.”

I had simply said thank you at the time, mulling his words over. Sometimes I wish I had spoken to my mom about what he’d said, but I hadn’t. At least not before the fire happened and after that it wasn’t an option any more. So I had put that desire aside, and focused on other things. More important things, revenge. But in the end that hadn’t made me happy either, so I finally left, driving east. Not even really realizing where I was going until I’d seen the highway exit. When I had arrived in town the first thing I had done after setting my sister and I up in a hotel was find Phil. To be fair he wasn’t hard to track down. He had taken me into the back of the shop, made a pot of tea and sat down.

“Do you still have your portfolio?”

I shook my head, still standing, hands shoved deep into my pockets.

He cocked his head, drumming his fingers. “No, I supposed it didn’t survive the fire.”

“Not much did,” I bit out.

He simply nodded. After a moment he spoke, “I can’t hire you without a portfolio, but come by the shop tomorrow, you can work on it there and get a sense of how things are run. Once you put a portfolio together we’ll see where we go from there.”

My chin dipped in acknowledgment and I’d spun on my heel, stalking out. Within a month I had begun training. Once I had a handle on the traditional methods Phil had started showing me the less traditional ones. Or at least ones norms wouldn’t recognize. But even werewolves wanted body art – something that didn’t happen easily with our healing abilities. It was those skills I was going to be using tonight.

All of the crew had left while I went to grab dinner. So I was alone when Colin’s beta arrived. When I let him in he just sneered at me. Oh joy, he must be new, which meant lots of posturing.

“My, what big teeth you have,” I said dryly.

That only caused his sneer to grow. “Hale.”

“No, your mother. Now are you here to get tattooed or to stand around posing all night to imaginary paparazzi?”

He growled. I rolled my eyes waiting for him to sort out his options. Continue to antagonize me by playing the big bad wolf and go home with no tattoo. Or be civil and get what he was here for. It took a few moments, but finally he backed down. “Fair enough, I’m Ryan.”

“Nice to meet you.” Neither of us offered our hands but at least no blood was shed. “Great now come to the back. Phil says you want a trinity knot. Where?”

“Above my heart.”

I raised an eyebrow. “You do know what this entails, right?”

“Yeah, I wish they’d included that in the whole what it means to be a werewolf speech before biting me. I would have gotten it first then.”

“Well, typically the alphas are more concerned with trying to get you to focus on the superhuman strength instead of the territorial rage, tattoos tend to fall through the cracks.”

Ryan actually smiled at that one, maybe there was some hope for this kid. “You’d think they’d have a pamphlet or something by this day an age. Any way, I’ve always wanted this and I hear you’re good.”

I wasn’t just good, I was the best with exception of Phil. But now was not the time to say that. “Alright then,” I motioned for him to lie down on the table. “Lets get this drawn and started.”

 

  

It was nearly midnight by the time I made it back to the apartment. I smelled her the moment I hit the landing, a subtle mix off vanilla and citrus. I caught myself inhaling deeper than I needed to just so I could catch more of her scent. Shaking my head, I slid the door open as quietly as possible pretty sure she’d be asleep.

Sure enough, she was sprawled across the couch. One hand flung behind her head and her hair spilled over the arm of the couch like a sable waterfall, the gentle waves reaching to the floor. She had no blanket, jus the oversized sweater from earlier and gym shorts.

I tried not to care that her sweater reeked of the same male scent that had been all over her other stuff. Part of me wondered if whomever it was she smelled like was also the same reason she had so little stuff. _Not your problem, Hale._ I did my best not to wake her as I pulled a beer from the fridge. Working on anyone in the pack was always nerve wracking. It took every bit of control I had not to dominate the betas when they challenged me. The first few times I hadn’t held back. Sure, I’d won while we were in the shop, but sooner or later several of them would find me. Those fights I didn’t come out of on top. I may take a few of them with me, but at the end I would be the one alone, bleeding behind some dumpster and hopefully lucky enough to be able to make my way home. After a few times I had learned to toe the careful line.  The fridge creaked as I shut it; nervously I glanced at Jess. She stirred, causing the sweater to rise up and expose a taunt belly. My gaze sharpened at the sight and I watched the rise and fall of her breathing. A pleasant heat built below my belt. Quickly I made my way to my room and shut the door between us. To say that it had been a while since I’d had brought a girl home would be putting it simply. Since moving to Denver, there had been a grand total of two. Now there was a gorgeous one, who I was not related to, sleeping in my apartment. I foresaw a lot of cold showers in my future, starting now.

 

**JESS**

 

The delicious smell of coffee woke me. It took me a moment to figure out where I was. I was lying completely horizontal on a comfortable surface that was actually bed-like. My body had forgotten what that felt like. Oh god, it was good to be out of the car. Pulling myself up, I peeked over the couch and spotted Derek standing next to the steadily filling pot. I shoved my hair out of my eyes and croaked, “Good morning.”

            “Hey.”

            “Any chance I could get a cup of that?”

            “Sure.”

            I stretched as I stood and felt his eyes graze over me, but when I tried to catch him at it he was watching the dripping liquid with a singular intent. When the pot was full he poured two cups and handed me one. Leaning a hip against the counter I sighed happily.

            “Sleep ok?” he asked. Wow two whole words together. Note to self, do not engage roommate before coffee.

            “Best sleep I had in a month.” I answered honestly.

            He snorted. “Really? Where were you before this?”

            “My car. And let me tell you front seats only lean so far back.” Not to mention that the only places I could park and not get a ticket, or worse, were the places you slept lightly and with mace in hand.

            “What were you doing sleeping in your car?”

            My fingers traced the rim of the mug. “Let’s just say I had a sudden and irrevocable disagreement with my old roommate.” I felt a feral grin pull at my mouth.

            “And you didn’t crash on a friend’s couch?”

            I shrugged, most of my friends had been Sam’s as well. After a few phone calls I had discovered that this had not been the first time he’d cheated on me, yet for some reason none of them had thought to tell me. Who needed friends like that? “Didn’t really have the option.”

            “Parents are out of state too, I take it.”

            This caused me to let loose a bark of laughter. “Oh no, they’re one town over. But I haven’t been welcomed home except for holidays in almost five years.”

            Derek let out a low whistle. He was probably thinking I had been some sort of delinquent, or druggie, or whatever his parents would have been most horrified to have for a daughter. But I was none of those. Nope, I was simply sexually active without a ring on my finger. Apparently that was like driving without a license but a hundred times worse for my parents.

            In retrospect, having a romp with my then college boyfriend in my bedroom may not have been the best decision. But they were supposed to be gone for the entire day. I had refused to apologize, much less swear to not have sex until I was married. Hell, it wasn’t like we weren’t using protection. I was fanatical about that, had been since my first time at 16. I liked sex, not babies. Which was exactly what I’d told them both.

            My mom had honestly fainted. My dad had ordered me out of the house and informed me in no uncertain terms I was cutoff. There’s nothing quite like finding yourself at the age nineteen blinking on your own doorstep and having to reprioritize the future you had dreamt for yourself. The hopes of getting an art degree and becoming a professional artist had been put severely on hold. What little savings I had were nothing that could get me through three years of college. And loans were out of the question with my career path, especially if I could no longer count on my parents’ support if things got rough.

            So I had dropped out. Moved into the cheapest apartment I could find. Gotten a job to pay the bills and slowly began taking art classes one at a time as I could afford them. And now here I was.

            Derek was simply sipping on his warm brew, watching me. The thought of explaining my complicated family was simply exhausting. “Any way,” I said instead, “I’ve got to get to work. Thanks for caffeine.”

            He just raised his cup in a silent salute and I quickly made my way to the bathroom.

           

 

            The list of great things about the new apartment kept getting longer and longer. I was happy to discover it took half the time to bike from the new place to my work. Which meant an extra half hour of sleep for yours truly moving forward. Even though I was early, I found the door unlocked and Bri already setting up her space.

            “Hey, Sunshine,” she called out in greeting.

            “Morning.” I sat my bag down at the front desk and began prepping the shop. It was good size operation, six stylists in all, but it was a little off the beaten path. Not that we were hard up for business. We just tended to cater to the slightly non-traditional crowd. If you wanted hot pink bangs, we were the folks to come to. If you had a country club membership then you might want to go elsewhere. Bri for instance sported a sky blue mane that darkened to cobalt at the tips. It looked awesome against her dusky complexion, especially braided into a mowhawk.

            When I finished opening all of the blinds and turning on the lights I settled in the chair next to her, spinning it around in a circle.

            “So,” she drawled, “how’s the new roomie?”

            I opened my mouth, but she’d already waved the question away.

            “Forget that, he’s not Sam, he’s already a huge improvement. How’s the place?”

            God bless Bri. Being friends with Bri was both rough and refreshing. She had a tendency to forget to filter things, which sometimes lead to some awkward moments. For instance, after having met Sam just once she had cornered me in the bathroom and told me to ditch him, he was an asshole. I had laughed her off, but next time by god I was going to listen.

            “Simple answer: amazing. Longer answer, you will have to drag my rotting corpse out of there. And even then it won’t matter because I’ll be haunting that place.”

            “So we’re getting drinks to celebrate then?”

             “Will you help me buy a bed after work first?” I bit my lip, I hated asking for favors, but the reality was a bed wouldn’t fit in the back of my car.

            “You only love me for my pickup,” she pouted.

            “I will buy you your favorite frozen strawberry margarita.”

            “Damn it you know my kryptonite!”

            “Nerd.”

            “Dork.”

            “Geek.”

            “Goofus.”

            “So you’ll help me?” I asked, gasping between laughs.

            “Of course, I always accept alcoholic bribes from pretty ladies. I even have Veronica trained finally to skip chocolate and go straight to tequila.”

            I nearly fell out of my chair I was laughing so hard. “I bet that makes the make up sex even better.”

            Bri just smiled like a cat with cream. “I’ll let you in on a secret. Some days I purposefully pick fights.”

            “Now there’s a healthy relationship.”

            Bri and I had started working at the salon at the same time. While for me this was simply a way to pay bills, for her this was exactly where she wanted to be. Sometimes I envied that knowledge. We had become pretty good friends, but since the break up she was all I had. So I’d been careful not to let her know how hard things had gotten. I didn’t want to run her off. Besides it wasn’t like I couldn’t handle it. What was that saying? “Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on me.”

            Well I’d been caught flat-footed once by my parents. Since then I’d learn to keep my things and attachments to a minimum. I only owned what I could fit in my car. And if it didn’t fit then it was something I had no trouble leaving behind.

            Bri was kind of the opposite. Her apartment was practically overflowing with stuff. I was actually surprised that Veronica had found enough room to move in with her. Somehow she had. Maybe Bri’s closets were like the TARDIS, bigger on the inside. It would certainly explain how she housed her shoe collection.

            “You know,” Bri said, “you never told me how the new roommate was.”

            “He’s seems ok,” I said non-committal. “If we’re lucky he’ll be there when we bring the bed. Then you can meet him yourself.”

            “All the more reason for me to help you out then.”

 

 

            My wallet was still aching over the cost of the bed as we pulled up in front of the apartment building. I had honestly debated getting a blow up mattress instead but Bri had put her foot down. So I had found the cheapest adult sized bed that wouldn’t put me in a back brace.

            Feeling a little guilty. I turned to Bri. “I may have forgotten to mention one little tiny detail.”

            Bri looked at me from the corner of her eye.

            “I live in a fourth floor walk up.”

            “You so owe me three margaritas at minimum.”

            “I do, I really do,” I agreed emphatically. “But if Derek’s home it may not be that bad.”

            “That’s still only three of us carrying this heavy beast up.”

            “Yeah, but he’s like some Cross Fit prodigy or something, because he’s ripped.”

            “Fine, fine, “ she waved me out the car. “Go see if he’s here.”

            I quickly undid my seatbelt and scrambled out. Buzzing the intercom I crossed my fingers that he was home.

            “Hello?” came his voice through the static.

            “Oh thank god, you’re home.” Relief was evident in my voice.

            “Jess is everything ok?

            “Yeah, yeah. I just bought a bed and all, and I was wondering if you would be willing to help my friend and I carry it up.”

            There was a pause. “You do know the store will do that for you, right?”

            “Have you seen how much they charge?”

            When there was a long pause again, I added, “I’ll buy you a beer when we go to the bar afterwards.”

            “Deal. I’ll be down in a moment.”

            I jogged back to the pickup, giving Bri a thumb up. “He’s on his way.” Bri’s pickup was a bit of a beast and apparently a left over from growing up in one of the more rural parts of Colorado. She didn’t talk about home much, but I had gotten the sense that while her parents had been supportive of her coming out – the small town fuckwads had not.

            We swung the back open just as Derek exited the building. Once again he was dressed in dark, well tailored, jeans and a fitted t-shirt. Objectively speaking I had to say it was a good look for him. Purely objectively speaking, as an artist in training.

            “Hey, so what’ve we got?” he asked.

            “Just a full size bed, so not too bad,” I replied. I jumped a little when Bri elbowed me in the side. “Oh, um, Derek this is Bri, we work together. Bri, this is Derek, my new roommate.”

            Bri stuck her hand out and Derek looked at it a moment before shaking it when she didn’t move. She had this fanatical insistence about shaking everyone’s hand when she met them. Customers to parents, it didn’t matter. I wanted to say it was because proper manners had been ingrained in her, but I’d seen her eat ribs.  This was just a Bri thing.

            When she let go of his hand she grinned and turned to me. “Oh, he’s a good one, Jess, keep him.”

            “He’s not a stray, Bri,” I said blushing. “Sorry Derek, Bri sometimes forgets about thinking before speaking.”

            “I do not,” she huffed. “I just find it far more effective to put things out in the open.”           

            Derek looked an odd mix of confused and horrified. “Shall we take the mattress up first?” He asked, clearly trying to change the subject.

            Bri looked like she was going to say something else so I just glared at her. She stuck out her tongue but kept quiet.

            “That sounds good.” I watched as he began pulling the mattress out of the back of the truck without any apparent effort.

            “Jess can you grab the back? I can lift this but I need you to maneuver it.”

            Bri’s eyes widen and I mouthed ‘told you so’ as I got a grip on the back end. We mad short order of getting it up the stairs. Bri ran ahead of us to open the doors.

            When we go to my room I almost dropped my end when we suddenly stopped. I had forgotten that Derek hadn’t seen it since I’d unpacked. It was nearly empty, most of my stuff tucked away in the closet, with the exception of my easel.

            “Just lean this against the far wall, “ I said, taking Derek’s sudden stop as confusion about where to go.

            He moved forward again, but when we set the mattress down he walked over to the corner next to the window where I’d set up my work. I tensed a little when he bent to get a better look at my canvas.

            “You did this?” he asked gruffly. I could feel the usual prickling on the back of my neck that came when any one saw my work for the first time. Showing my art to people sometimes felt like stripping in front of them. Like those nightmares you get in high school. “Yeah it’s just a piece I’m working on for class.”

            “Don’t let her fool you Derek, “ Bri said from where she leaned against my doorway. “Jess is the best undiscovered artist Denver has.”

            “Shut up, I am not.”

            “Yes, you are. And it’s only because you won’t put your stuff together for a show.”

            “I’m not ready for something at that level, “ I said defensively. This was an old argument between the two of us.

            Derek was still studying the piece arms crossed and with a serious expression. Which, I might add, I was starting to think was his default expression. “This is good,” was what he finally said.

            “See.” Bri shot at me. “I keep telling her that. You should do what I do and get her to do a piece for you. That way, when she’s famous you can sell it for millions of dollars and retire happily.”

            I was blushing for the second time this evening and there hadn’t even been any alcohol yet. The prickly heat spread all the way to my chest when he didn’t immediately dismiss the idea. “And on that note, we should finish getting the rest of the bed up here. Then we can hit the bar.” I herded both of them out the door and threw a towel over the piece.

 

 

            Derek ended up following us to the bar in his own car, leaving Bri and me alone in her pickup. I sat in the front seat twirling my hair around my finger. For the first time in a long time I felt good. It was that happy buzzing feeling that I got in the back of my skull that let me know that tonight was going to be fun and decisions I might normally make were going to be had and I honestly wouldn’t regret them. I loved nights like these where each moment began to stretch out in front of me making the possibilities seem endless. I hadn’t felt this way since the early days with Sam. I grinned out the window as we drove through the now dark city.

            “Holy frick, Jess.” Bri pulled me back to the moment. Glancing at my watch I raised an eyebrow. Two whole minutes, wow she had held out longer than I expected.

            “Frick? Really?”

            Bri gave me the finger. “You know what I mean. Please tell me you’re going to sleep with him.”

            “Hell no. Look how that worked out for me the last time.” I shook my head emphatically.

            “But babe, he’s eye candy that lives just down the hall, and might I add obviously in to you.” She paused for a moment. “Wait, are you still not over Sam?”

            You would think that normally that would be the case when you’ve only been out of a three-year relationship for a month. Honestly though, it’d taken a week. A week of incredibly long runs and moshing to the local heavy metal bands to the point where I had bruises I didn’t know the source of. It had felt so good. Sam hated heavy metal and it’d been so long since I’d gone to a show but it was like slipping back into my favorite pair of jeans. And it forced me to realize that other than location and good sex, Sam and I really hadn’t had much in common. It just never had sank in because we were both so busy and had nearly opposite schedules. He’d often be asleep by the time I got home and have to get up early. “I am done with Sam,” I assured her, “but I’m not sleeping with my roommate. As in the guy I see every day. And what do you mean he’s in to me?”

            “Hun, except for when he was carrying things, he didn’t take his eyes off you.”

            “You’re exaggerating.”

            “Deny it all you want, but I know what I saw.”

            “Whatever, I’m not interested in him anyways. “ A blatant lie, but it didn’t matter he was off limits. Bri gave me a look that clearly stated she was buying none of it. “Oh shut up and drive. I’ll buy you your drink. Then I’m counting on you to be my wingman. I may not want Derek, but that doesn’t mean I’m not picking up somebody tonight.”

            Bri started clapping and I was thankful we were at a stoplight. “Flirty Jess is back!” she crowed. “I’m not sure if Denver is ready, but Lord knows I am!”

 

 

**DEREK**

 

As I followed Bri’s truck into the parking lot of the Hounds Bar and Grill I was starting to be a little more thankful that the only jacket I’d been able to find was my leather one. My track record for not getting into a fight after grabbing a beer here was less than stellar.

            Hounds was the local supernatural hang out. And while inside might be neutral territory, the parking lot was not. Which meant if Colin was there and having a bad day he usually blew off steam by trying to beat me into his pack. So far I had won every time, but wounds from him took more than a night’s rest to heal.

            “Derek, hurry up,” Jess shouted from the door. I picked up my pace scowling. How had a norm like her ended up here any ways? Following the two women in we made a quick beeline to an empty booth. I slid next to Jess telling myself it was because I didn’t know her friend at all. Life only had to kick me so many times before I learned to not trust strange women.

            I had just settled into my spot only to have Jess push me out so she could buy the first round. I watched as she bounced away to the bar, an odd juxtaposition to her motorcycle boots that looked like they would leave a dent in whatever they kicked.

            Carefully I tracked her, noting the two vamps she brushed by.

            “So, Derek.” My attention snapped back to the woman sitting across from me. “You seem like an OK guy, but it’s my duty as Jess’s friend to warn you now. You hurt her in any way and me and mine will find you.”

            I snorted, and drawled, “Really? And who are you?”

            Her lips spread in a feral approximation of a smile and placed her palms against the table to. As I watched the wisps of escaped hair from her braided Mohawk began to float and then her eyes flashed a brilliant white.

            “Holy shit!” I slammed myself into the back of the bench.

            “I’m an empath. I may not be that powerful alone but one touch and I’ll have you slitting your own wrists.”

            Never trust a strange woman, Derek. “So you’re the one that suggested this bar?”

            She shrugged, not looking at all guilty for putting her friend in danger. “They have the best strawberry margaritas.”

            As if that explained her decision to bring a norm here. I watched as one the sleek looking vamps moved towards Jess at the bar. He leaned in close to say something to her, but was too far away for me to hear what it was. All I knew is that it caused her laugh and cock her hip in a way that made it impossible not to notice her curves.

            I pushed myself up, intent on getting between Jess and the vamp before he mesmerized her into following him to the back alley. Bri grabbed my forearm and before I could shake it off a wave of calm crashed down on me, and I slumped back into the booth. My muscles slack.

            The forced calm was like a pile of heavy sodden blankets smothering my own emotions. I fought to hold on to my worry and build my anger to push Bri off. I could feel a small bubble of myself build under the blanket of Bri’s sending, but not quickly enough. I growled weakly. Her eyes widen at the sound and she let out a thoughtful hum.

            “Relax, Derek,” she said and then let go of my hand. The oppressiveness of the forced calm vanished. “Jess can hold her own here. Do you think I would have brought her if she couldn’t?”

            “You let her spend a month living her car,” my voice rumbled in my chest.

            “Damn it, so that’s what she’s been hiding.” Bri slapped her forehead with her palm. “Anyway besides the point, now watch.”

            I did as she said still not having much of a choice. My nostrils flared catching the hunting scent of a vampire. Before Denver, I had never met a vampire, but I had been taught about them. They were parasites. Their gaze was mesmerizing and they used it to bend the will of their victim to lure them away. Like most of us in the supernatural community their eyes gave them away, however unlike the rest of us their victims never remembered the green glow.

            The one with Jess had his eyes at a steady green. When he took her hand I watched her trying to break the lassitude and get ready to intercept them heading towards the exit. Instead though I watched as Jess pulled her hand back and started back to the booth, giving the confused vamp a finger wave over her shoulder. His buddy was laughing and slapping him on the shoulder.

            “What just happened?” I said confused.

            “Jess has been coming here with me for two years. I have never once seen her successfully mesmerized, coerced, or in any way swayed.  Well, beyond the usual halo effect of alcohol.”

            “So she’s immune?”

            Bri shrugged. “Not really, for instance I can passively read her emotions. But try to change her or bind her, and it’s like hitting an iron wall.”

            Watching Jess expertly wind her way through the crowd. “And she’s a norm?”

            “Yep and a hundred percent oblivious. Basically she’s just stubborn.”

            I said nothing as I felt the first twinges of worry. I took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, pushing it back. It wasn’t a true immunity. It didn’t mean anything, and if it did it wasn’t my problem. I wouldn’t have to make the choices that lead to more deaths.

             

            Without a word I scooted further into the booth to make room for Jess as she slid in next to me. She caught my eye, and I quickly looked away. “Stop with the puppy dog eyes Derek. Here’s your beer.” She pushed it to me. I grabbed it from her, and our hands brushed.  It was such a simple touch one that barely lasted two seconds. Yet, suddenly I was hyper aware of everything about her. The scent of her body wash rose above the reek of spilled beer. It wrapped itself around me, filling my nose. The music was over ridden by the steady thrum of her pulse. I felt my eyes start to sharpen and my wolf struggle to come out. Turning in a rush so I was facing Bri, I mumbled a thank you and drank three large gulps of the lager.

Bri stared at me, brows furrowed, clearly puzzled. Then realizing my fight for control she turned a brilliant smile to Jess. “So what was up with that guy at the bar?”

“Oh, just another friend of Trent’s,” she said with a shrug. “I seriously don’t know how those guys get so many girls. They’re kind of creepy.”

I tuned them out, focusing on my beer and trying to keep my breathing even. My wolf was trying to wrangle control, determined to examine the woman next to me. Something about her had caught its attention, and it wasn’t just her amazing legs.

I slowly kept up a stead pressure against the wolf, wrapping it in tight bands of control. Finally it settled back down. Focusing back on the world around me I unclenched my fingers from my pint and was relieved not to find the glass cracked or broken.

“Dude, you ok?” Jess asked knocking me with her shoulder.

“Yeah, “ I said, putting on a fake smile.

“Good, then let’s start dancing!” she grinned at both of us in that completely unfettered way that let the world know she really didn’t give a fuck what anyone thought. When she grabbed my wrist, I jerked it back; my control was still too fragile. She looked at me confused. Well she shouldn’t have presumed to touch me. I was an alpha.

  _No, you’re not anymore. You haven’t been in a long time now._ “I don’t dance, “ I said by way of explanation.

She cocked her head causing her red bangs to fall into her eyes. Slender fingers tucked the strands back. Finally she shrugged. “Your lost. Bri?”

Bri looked up distractedly from her drink. “Sure, let me finish this first.”

“Ok.” And with that Jess strode confidently away, pulling stares in her wake.

“Not a dancer, my ass wolf boy.” Bri turned to me glaring. “What was that back there. You nearly lost it. And don’t even try to deny it.”

“It’s none of your business.” I said. Enjoying the rush of anger. Anger was good. That I knew how to handle.

“Fine, be that way. But just remember what I said earlier. “ She pointed a perfectly painted nail at me. “You will never know what hit you.” She gulped the last of the red slush of her drink and left me alone in the booth.

I tried to push all of what had just happened from my head. I hadn’t lost, or nearly lost control, like that in a long time. Not since I had been a young kid and I still remember my mom pinning me by my scruff, until I had gotten control. I had been embarrassed then, now I was just pissed off, confused, and wanting to chalk it all up to settling in with a stranger. I ordered another beer, which I drank in a determined silence watching the dance floor.

There hadn’t been too many people dancing when the girls has started but it was like they were magnets pulling more and more people to their feet. Or maybe it was just the DJ hitting his groove. I had to approve of his song choice as I watched the sway of Jess’s hips. Or I did until a man’s hand slid over them pulling her to him. She looked over her shoulder and then turned to face the man putting her arms around his neck. My grip spazmed and the pint shattered in my hand.

“Fuck,” I let out an undisguised growl. This was not my day. Grabbing every available napkin I attempted to sop up the mess. Looking down at myself, I could feel the anger rising and I tried exhale it with an aggravated sigh.  But it was still lurking at the edges. My jacket was soaked.  I shrugged it off and waved down a passing waiter for a towel. As I scrubbed viciously at the table and then my jacket I couldn’t tell if I was pissed about breaking the glass or glad that it gave me something to do other than watch the dance floor. I pushed that thought out of my mind and continued my useless attempts to dry my jacket.

When I caught a whiff of vanilla laced with wood smoke I turned trying to keep a tight rein on my temper as the thought of Jess dancing with Colin flashed through my head. Instead I found the girls coming back to the booth not with Colin but some other beta. Peering closer I realized that it was Ryan and his hand was clasped in Jess’s. Still, I couldn’t figure out why I’d smelled Colin so close.

My shoulders bunched as a heavy hand clamped on my shoulder squeezing painfully. I felt his claws cut deep in to my trapezius and slide out. I kept my posture relaxed. I wanted to throw a punch so badly that it was only the thought of revealing the supernatural to Jess that kept me from clocking Colin.

“Thought I smelled you,” I said evenly.

“Did you now?” Colin’s voice was the smooth timbre of slick politician. It came from growing up with all the ease that ungodly wealth and power brought. “And yet somehow I still snuck up on you. Losing your edge Hale.”

I shrugged off his hand. “Colin, Colin, Colin,” I tsked. Turning to face him. H was tall, several inches more than me. His sandy brown hair and polo shirt made him look like he spent hours on a yacht and was more likely to spike a pretty girl’s drink than to rip your throat out. “You keep making the mistake of assuming I see you as a threat.”

At my cocky half smile he pulled himself up to his full height, shoulders bunching, telegraphing the punch he wanted to throw. Finally, if he threw the first punch, I was in my right under the truce Phil had brokered to beat the living shit out of him. Yet even as I prepared myself for the oncoming assault, his posture changed again. Sliding back into that confident, pampered rich boy slouch. His eyes were tracking something over my shoulder. I inhaled deeply catching the vanilla scent I was beginning to recognize all too easily. Jess.

“Interesting company you keep these days Hale.”

I used the opportunity to turn so I could watch the group approach, but still keep Colin in my sight. Thankfully they were still on the other side of the room at the bar. I just shrugged. “Jealous?”

He ignored the question. “You know Phil called me with an interesting update today. Apparently, there’s a new power in town. You wouldn’t happen to know anything about that would you?”

I crossed my arms, half perched on the table. “Phil should have also told that it wasn’t me. He tested me already. Doubting your druid? That’s never a good sign for an alpha.”

“I’m not doubting what Phil said.” Colin leaned closer. Despite the vehemence in his words he kept his posture casual, so that anyone who glanced over would assume it was a friendly conversation. Well, maybe friendly would be over doing it, neither of us was smiling or laughing, but at least civil. And sure we were being civil, in the whole I-could-rip-your-throat-out-without-blinking and a you’re-welcomed to-try sort of way. Which come to think of it, this was what passed for friendly for us. “However,” Colin continued, “we both know he has a soft spot for you. So sure you might not be the source, but I wouldn’t be surprised if you knew who was.”

At this I did laugh. Colin had had his pack watching me since I’d gotten to the city. Which meant that he knew that outside of the guys at the shop I pretty much talked to no one. “Good joke.” I clasped him on the shoulder this time, letting the barest hint of my claws be felt, but careful not to draw blood. “Look, I don’t know who or what Phil is sensing, and honestly I don’t care.” Looking away from him I noticed Jess, Bri and Ryan were making their way over here, I needed to wrap up this conversation fast. “I don’t want your pack, in fact I don’t want any pack. I promise you. I’m just a beta now.”

Colin followed my gaze. “You forget, you’re not even that. You’re an omega.”

My jaw tightened at the name. Omegas were the weakest, the outcasts, the lone wolfs of werewolves. And technically by refusing to join a pack he was right. But unlike most omegas I wasn’t weak. If it came to a one on one fight I was equal to any of his pack members. The women were six feet away and Colin slid right next to me, leaning in closely. “Oh, and to answer you’re earlier question. Why would I be jealous? I could get her any time I want, just watch.”

“She is a norm.”

“Then you shouldn’t have brought her to the Hounds. She’s not a norm here, she’s prey.” I saw red. Then I felt the soft bump of Jess’s shoulder against mine in a silent hello. It was too late.

 

 

**JESS**

 

I could still feel the pulse of the music’s beat and the heady buzz of energy that I always got when I danced. Of course that could also be the drinks. I doubted it though. God, I had missed this feeling and not having to worry about Sam getting his boxers in a twist every time a guy came up to me. For a guy who apparently couldn’t keep it in his own pants, he sure hadn’t wanted me to get any side action. I smiled as I sipped my whiskey sour, Sam was no longer here to cock block, which meant there was nothing to stop me from taking full advantage of the lean gorgeous man that had followed me off the dance floor. Part of me really wanted to drag Ryan back on to the dance floor, but the other figured I should check on my roommate and not abandon him completely.

It was funny, where Derek was broad and muscular, Ryan was marathon-runner slender. And if I hadn’t just had my hands under his shirt I wouldn’t have guessed that he had a six-pack. One look at Derek however and you knew that every bit of him was toned and chiseled. Not that I had proof or anything, but women know these things. Thankfully, it wasn’t in that disgusting body builder sort of way, but in that I have a gym membership that I actually use way. While the rest of us mere mortals fondly remember that New Years resolution we made time and time again.

I shook my head. I really had to stop thinking about Derek like this. Ryan slowed down a little when we approached our booth, but I tugged him along and bumped Derek’s shoulder in greeting. “Hey, you missed some good times,” I said to him.

He raised an eyebrow. “I doubt that.”

I stuck out my tongue at him. Ok, maybe some of that buzzy feeling had been the alcohol, I usually waited until I knew someone at least a week before starting that. Still I couldn’t help but laugh a little at his shocked expression. Good, he was looking far too serious for a fun night at a bar.

“Besides,” he continued, “I didn’t want to miss Colin, I knew he was about to head out.”

I leaned around Derek eyeing Colin. With his loafers and polo shirt I’d be surprised to find a single callous on his hand. Pretty, but not my type. When he caught me obviously looking him over, he gave me a confident grin, showing off a chipped tooth. Ok, maybe there would be a callous or two.

“I don’t know Derek,” he said elbowing him, “I think I could stick around. I didn’t know realize so many people would be here.”

Derek’s eyes narrowed a bit at this, but he said nothing. Instead he just crossed his arms tighter. Realizing that he wasn’t going to introduce us, I stuck out my hand. “Hey, I’m Jess, Derek’s new roommate.”

“Colin,” he answered ignoring my hand. “Really a roommate Derek?”

Derek shrugged so I kept going. “Anyway, nice to meet you. This is Bri and Ryan.  Oh Ryan, this is Derek.”

“We’ve met,” Derek said with a short nod. “How’s the tattoo healing?”

“It’s good.”

What was there some kind of secret good-looking man club? Or were they like birds and travel in flocks. I actually couldn’t object to the mental image of a room full or men with sharp cheekbones and nice asses. Focus Jess. “That’s cool, what did you get?”

Ryan smiled down at me and snuck an arm around my waist pulling me closer. “A trinity.” Leaning down he said quieter, “And if you asked nicely I might even show it to you later.”

Bri snorted into her drink. I glared at her. Putting my own arm around him I replied. “I might take you up on that.”

Bri started coughing. 

“Having trouble with your drink?” I asked.

She waved me a way. “Oh I’m fine, I’m fine. You know me.” When I kept glaring at her she finally turned her attention to Colin. “So how do you and Derek know each other?”

“I met Derek right after he moved to Denver. Actually the reason I stopped by was to invite him to the Halloween party I’m hosting.”

Derek’s head whipped towards Colin. I guess he hadn’t known about the party. “Gosh darn, I don’t know if I’ll be able to make it.” 

Colin essentially ignored him. “You ladies are welcomed to come as well. I know Ryan will be going.”

I gave a noncommittal shrug. “Sounds like fun, but I’ll have to check my work schedule closer to the date.”

Bri gave a similar shrug. Colin looked directly at me this time stepping closer, almost edging Derek out of the way. I was forced to look up, he was taller than me by nearly half a head. I wanted to take a step back, but I was already butted up against the table. Ryan’s arm around me tightened and then dropped when Colin continued to hold my gaze. “Really, you should come,” he said with an odd intensity. “It’s going to be huge: open bar, DJ, costumes.”

“Look, I said it sounds like fun, but I honestly don’t know if I can go. I’ll get the info from Derek if my schedule ends up working out.”

It looked like for a moment that he was about to say something else but Derek shifted so that he stood practically between us. Colin took a step back and I felt Ryan tense at my side as the two stared at each other. What the fuck was going on? I glanced at Bri but she looked just as confused as I was.

“Ryan, let’s go dance,” I said, grabbing his wrist. Before he could argue I was already marching towards the dance floor leaving the stare off behind me. Bri followed suite.

When we were half way to the dance floor, Ryan threaded his fingers through mine again. “Sorry about that, Colin’s not usually like that.”

“What like a homicidal caveman?”

I couldn’t tell if the strangled sound that came from his throat was one of swallowed laughter or indignity and really I didn’t care.

“More like a dog marking his territory,” Bri piped up. “Although who he was marking was confusing. Did he and Derek ever date?”

Ryan flushed. “No. Definitely not.”

“Uh huh,” was all Bri said.

“Trust me,” Ryan said quickly, “they just don’t get along that well is all.”

“I thought they were friends.”

“It’s complicated.”

“All secret love affairs are.”

“Bri, stop torturing him,” I said.

“You’re no fun.” She pouted.

“Oh I’m plenty of fun,” I said as I wedged my way deep into the crowd of dancers. “Isn’t that right, Ryan?”

I shivered a little as his long fingers the edge of my jeans and pulled me closer to him. I rocked up against him. “Definitely,” he murmured into my ear. Yes, I think I would like to find out where he’d gotten that tattoo.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

DEREK

 

It was my third cup of coffee and I was finally feeling awake. Last night hadn’t been a night for sleep. Colin had left soon after Jess had gone back on the dance floor, but I knew that was far from over. As much as I hated to admit it, the guy was the leader of the pack for a reason - largely because he was good at manipulating people and events without even seeming to try. Half the time those around him didn’t know they were being positioned on his chessboard until it was too late and they found themselves doing exactly what he wanted. When I saw it in action I didn’t know if I wanted to admire him or kill him. Now that the people around me were on the board I knew it was only a matter of time before things came to a head. My sister had been able to protect herself before she left. Jess didn’t even know she needed to be careful.

 Although watching Colin nearly lose his shit when she hadn’t automatically fallen into his arms had been rather satisfying. That satisfaction had disappeared completely as I watched her go home with Ryan a few hours later. I had tried to get Bri to talk her out of it but apparently Jess wasn’t the only stubborn one.

“And why shouldn’t she go home with him?” Bri had demanded when I’d grabbed her.

“He’s a freakin’ werewolf.”

“Is he the alpha?”

“Ryan?” I’d laughed at the thought. “No, not in the least.”

“Then she’ll be fine, only an alpha’s bite can turn her and the full moon is weeks away.” She’d pushed away from me. “Look, thank you for keeping an eye on her, but she’ll be fine. She’s a grown woman, she can make her own decisions and everything. I’ll see you around, Derek.”

Jess and Ryan had left right after her, leaving me sitting at the booth not even able to drink any more because I had to drive home. I had wanted to fight something just so I could stop thinking but that wasn’t going to happen so I’d just taken myself home where I worked to convince myself that Jess wasn’t my responsibility to protect.

Which was so effective that I needed three cups of coffee just to be functional. I was in the midst of debating whether I wanted to cook breakfast or just head into work early when Jess strolled through the door in yesterday’s clothes. I automatically straightened when she stopped at the sight of me. It was just a momentary pause and then she continued inside tossing her jacket over the back of the couch.

“Good morning,” she said and sipped from the Dunken Doughnuts cup, she must have had Ryan drop her off at the end of the block. “I’m surprise you’re up, it’s early.”

“I have a morning appointment.”

She nodded. “You do good work by the way.”

“Um, thanks?” Images of her and Ryan danced behind my eyes. “I thought girls didn’t kiss and tell.”

“That’s gentlemen, girls gossip like hell,” she said with a snort.

“Remind me to bring a non disclosure agreement with me next time,” I grumbled.

She chuckled and leaned against the counter. “Got something to hide?”

“I just don’t want to ruin it for the other guys when they’re being compared to my smooth moves.”

“Is that so? I’d like to see that.”

I gave her my best cocky smile. She raised an eyebrow in reply. “How do the ladies resist?” She pushed off the island and I followed the graceful arc of her neck as she stretched it. “Thanks for coming out last night, by the way. It was fun. Although, your friend was a bit creepy.”

“Yeah, sorry about that. He’s more of an acquaintance.” When she started to walk away and I quickly called out after her. “Do you want any breakfast? I was about to make something.”

“No thanks, I don’t have any groceries in there yet,” she said half way to her room. “Besides I have to work on this painting before class today.”

“You’re in school?” She had said that she was 24 when I’d originally interviewed her. I’d assumed she’d already graduated. Maybe she was in grad school.

“Not really, just a class when I can fit in. I’m slowly working towards my studio art degree.”

“How many more courses do you have left?”

I heard the quiet click of her door closing and I just made out the quiet, “Just one.”

I scratched my chin the course two-day old beard itching. I couldn’t get a read on Jess. One second it felt like we had a good flow of conversation and the next minute she shut it down. Apparently school and parents were on the no-no list. I guess I could appreciate not wanting to talk about family. I glanced at my watch. I still had over an hour before I needed to leave for the shop. I opened the fridge to look at my options and I was suddenly glad that Jess hadn’t wanted any breakfast, it looked like it would be toast this morning. I really needed to remember to stop at the grocery store this week. If only so I could restock on toilet paper. Not to mention the thought of eating something other than greasy Chinese food sounded incredibly appealing.

Digging in to the pantry I finally found the bread. It was moldy.

 

 

JESS

 

“This is really good, Jess,” Professor Sarah said as she peered at my canvas. It was after class, the rest of the students had left but the professor had asked for me to stay behind. It wasn’t that unusual, I’d actually gotten in the habit of padding in an extra hour between her classes and diner shifts.

“Thank you.” I had spent the whole morning perched in front of my easel. Others in my class might have grumbled, but for me it was my favorite place to be. When I painted I didn’t have to think about anything beyond a single brush stroke. I could forget about everything and everyone, the world narrowed down to the size of my canvas.

“Really, the vibrancy and movement, I feel like the bird is about to fly off the canvas,” my professor continued. “You know, if you did a few more pieces in this style you would have a perfect set for our student gallery.”

I made a neutral noise. Professor Sarah had been trying to get me to put my work in the gallery for several classes. I had told her the first time that I just didn’t feel like my work was ready for that yet. I still felt that way. When I looked back at my work, even just a week or two after, I knew I could do so much better. I wanted things perfect when I first showed things to the world. Already when I looked at my painting I noticed places where I knew I could do better on the shading. So for now, just my classmates would see my work.

 “Jessalin,” my teacher said. I turned sharply towards her, unconsciously nibbling on the end of my paintbrush. No one but my mother called me that name. I almost didn’t recognize it with out the usual tone of disappointment. “You need to put together a set for our gallery showing.”

            I said nothing preparing for the usual speech.

            “This isn’t really just a suggestion any more, you have to show in order to get your degree.”

            “Oh,” I said quietly. That was not part of the script.

            She must have notice the shift in my expression. “Maybe, I’m going about this all wrong,” she said, rubbing her eyes under her thick glasses. “I’m so used to dealing with mediocre talents that think they’re the next great thing and can’t wait to show that I’ve forgotten what it was like to be your age and just starting out.” She spread her hands in front of her. “Look what do you want to do when you’re finally out of here?”

            “Honestly?” I asked surprised.

            “Of course.”

            I didn’t answer right away, my mind racing. My sole goal for so long had been to simply get my degree that I really hadn’t thought of life beyond that. The future for me just consisted of ‘make great art.’ There were so many ways to do that.

            The first time I wanted to draw was when my mother had read me _The Hobbit_ as a bedtime story. We had been curled up in my bed side by side, her arms around me drawing me close. As she read my fingers would trace the lines of the illustrations. Those illustrations more than anything had drawn me into the world. Soon after that, I had begun drawing. First scenes from whatever book we were reading at school and then slowly real people. Even now I found a certain amount of joy whenever I found a good illustrated story like The Graveyard Book. Reading that had been pure pleasure. If I could create something like that for people, I think I would never get bored. 

“I’d love to do illustrations.”

            “Have you put together an online portfolio at all?”

            “Not yet, I’m just need to finish a few more pieces.”

            She gave me a tired smile. “I thought as much. Look, Jess, honestly, you have talent, but unless you start displaying your work no one is going to know.”

            Oh god she was starting to sound like Bri. I began tapping an agitated rhythm on my thigh with the paintbrush.

            “How about this, I’ll make you a deal. You put together a series for the gallery and I’ll introduce you to my friend in children’s publishing when she comes to teach the summer publishing program here.”

            My jaw dropped. “You’d do that for me?”

            “Of course,” she said as if it was nothing. “She’s always begging me to send her any promising students as potential illustrators. You just never talk about what you wanted to do so I didn’t realize you’d be interested.”

            “All I need to do is show my work in the gallery.”

            “Pretty much.”

            I felt my stomach twisting. All those strangers seeing my work, or even worse, people I knew. But this is what I had to do if I actually wanted to start making a living. Maybe, maybe there was a way to make sure none of my friends knew about the show. Hell, if I didn’t tell them how would they find out? “Ok.” I finally said with a nod.

            “Great,” Sarah said with a clap of her hands. “Now get going, I know you have better places to be than here and I have hungry munchkins to feed.”

            “Thanks, professor.”  I slipped my bag over my shoulder and headed out. My hands were shoved deep into my pockets. Breathing deeply I wasn’t surprised by the crispness in the air. Fall was definitely here to stay. The days were shortening and everything was changing. I glanced back at the building before getting on my bike, but the doors were already locked. With a sigh I started pedaling towards the diner, time to earn a paycheck.

 

 

 

Working at a dinner was a mix blessing. On one had it was opened 24 hours a day, which gave me lots of potential shifts to cover. It also gave me a lot of shifts I could pick up from the other waitresses, no one liked the overnight shifts, but sometimes those were all that kept me afloat and making rent. Classes weren’t cheap, and neither were art supplies. The downside was coming off a shift smelling of fries. Not the worst thing in the world, but I’d been working at that place so many years that I no longer even liked fries. Which was ridiculous. Five years ago I would have told anyone that fries were proof that there were gods. But somewhere part way through my second year at the diner I couldn’t eat a single fry more.

            Now I’m sure if I could afford health insurance, my doctor would tell my blood pressure and cholesterol thanked me for this change of heart. However, since general check ups were a long forgotten dream of another lifetime, I simply found myself thankful that my job hadn’t killed my love for milkshakes. A thanks I repeated as I swallowed a creamy gulp of mint while unlocking the apartment.

            It was after midnight and I was unsurprised to find the place dark and silent. Yet, when I flipped on the lights I found Derek’s door opened and the room empty. I let out a relieved sigh, I had the place to myself. Don’t get me wrong, I actually liked Derek so far as I knew him. He had more of a tendency to frown than smile, but beyond that he seemed pretty ok. In the dark brooding, my soul is wounded sort of way. Eyeing his drafting table I did another quick look around the apartment making sure he really wasn’t home. I nibbled my lip, if I caught someone looking at my art without my permission, I would probably beat them senseless. Or at least kick them really hard in the shin. But I really wanted to see more of the design he’d been working on. The lines had been so intricate and sure.

            I dropped the groceries I’d picked up before work, on the counter and stared hard at Derek’s drafting table. Papers were scattered over in. Damn it, one look wouldn’t hurt anyone. I strode over and turned on the desk lamp. There were more sketches than I expected. A large number of them were clearly Celtic designs that were potential tattoos, but others I noticed were quick moments he’d captured. There was one of a wrinkled hand around a flower stem; another one was someone at a coffee shop. The next page I turned over was a rough sketch of Bri, I chuckled, he’d managed to capture her happiness over the margaritas from last night. The final page I found a sketch of me. Unlike the others this one was more than a tightly focused snap shot. Instead it was full body drawing from my first day at the apartment. I felt heat rising to my cheeks as I realized the amount of details he’d included. Flustered, I covered it with the other sketches and turned off the lamp, quickly making my way back into the kitchen. I felt like I’d stumbled onto something I wasn’t supposed to see.

            I busied myself unpacking the groceries I’d picked up before my shift. Dry good only, but even just having my own pasta in the cabinet made me feel a little better. Heck, between this and having a set up my real bed I felt like I actually lived here.

            Putting the groceries away also gave me a good excuse to explore the kitchen. _The nearly bare kitchen_ , I amended to myself after opening the third set of darkly stained wooden cabinets. There were plates, and the usual selection of pots and pans, but the only food I’d found was a bag of fancy coffee. Finally, an imperfection, Derek didn’t cook despite having the most adult kitchen I’d seen. I claimed an empty cabinet for my own. It would make keeping our stuff separate easier. Though if this level of sparseness was the norm, even that might not be needed.

            I toyed with the idea of fixing a quick bowl of pasta, but the couch and TV were calling me too strongly to ignore any longer. So I grabbed my milkshake and plopped down. It was time to find out how good of a cable package we had.

 

 

            When Derek slid open the door I nearly jumped out of my skin. “Holy crap!” I said, muting the TV as I caught my breath. I glanced at my watch, it was two in the morning, I should have been asleep an hour ago at least.

            Derek just grinned and I seriously considered throwing a pillow at him. “Sorry,” he said, very clearly not in the last. I glared at him as he walked to the sink. Finally his attire of basketball shorts and sweaty t-shirt sank in.

            “You were working out until two in the morning?” I asked incredulously.

            “I like running in the park at night, it’s quiet,” he said and filled a glass of water.

            “Yeah, meaning no one will hear you scream,” I muttered.

            “I don’t think that’ll be a problem.”

            I snorted. Of course he didn’t, but women did. We knew what was safe in the daylight didn’t stay that way after the moon rose.

            “I’m surprise you’re still up.”

            I nodded at the TV. “Band of Brothers was on and I couldn’t resist.” I watched his eyes light up. “Want to finish the episode with me?” Before the offer was completely out of my mouth, he’d sat down on the opposite side of the couch and motioned me to turn on the sound. I felt a flash of guilt. “Hey, um, I’m really sorry but I totally but I looked at your drawings on your desk.”

            He paused, glass half way to his mouth. I saw his jaw tighten for a moment, but then it was gone and he continued to take a gulp of water. “What did you think?”

            “You’re really good.” I wasn’t lying either. The sketches had been quick but surprisingly accurate.

            “Well I guess that’s fair since I got to peek at your painting yesterday. How’d it turn out?”

            I shrugged and unmuted the TV, rewinding it to where it had been when he’d come in. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Derek watching me but I ignored him and eventually he turned back to the show.


End file.
